A Captain of Industry
'A Captain of Industry '''is the first mission in ''The Knife of Dunwall DLC. Daud, master assassin and murderer of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, is visited by The Outsider shortly after the Empress' assassination. Warning Daud of his impending demise, the Outsider gives Daud a mystery to solve in his effort to seek redemption, with only a single clue: the name Delilah. Daud's second-in-command Billie Lurk informs him of a whaling ship christened the Delilah, owned by the savage whaling entrepreneur Bundry Rothwild, and located at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Briefing Bundry Rothwild is a ruthless businessman who owns a slaughterhouse and a fleet of whaling ships, including a ship called The Delilah. Infiltrate the Rothwild Slaughterhouse and find out what's behind the name. Infiltration To complete the main objective, Daud must first make his way to the slaughterhouse, bypassing a Wall of Light and one to two Arc Pylons. Before entering Slaughterhouse Row, Billie Lurk tells Daud that Rothwild's workers are on strike. Just below the entrance to the area, a worker can be seen quarreling with a City Watch Officer and a Butcher about his time card. After the debate is over, the Officer walks away, giving Daud plenty of time to get past them with a quick Blink. The easiest strategy is to approach from the right side of the street, navigating from building to building via rooftops, and Blinking to the left right before the Wall of Light. Several members of the City Watch and a bone charm are found in these buildings. After passing the Wall of Light, Daud will have access to the yard surrounding the slaughterhouse. A time card is required to enter the main door, which can be obtained in two ways: *Immediately after the Wall of Light is a Watch Outpost, and inside is a safe containing a time card. The combination varies per game. It can be found in a note in the water underneath the crane or by purchasing a favor at the start of the mission. *Around the corner of the building to the left of the Wall of Light, two laborers have been locked up for civil unrest. If Daud obtains the key to their cell and deactivates the Wall of Light for them, one of the men will give Daud his time card. **Daud can also choose to climb over the cell bars and pickpocket the timecard from the detained laborers; however, this will cause them to alert any nearby guards. In addition, there are several alternative routes into the slaughterhouse if a timecard cannot be procured: *There is an entrance to the building high on its right side, accessed via crane. The crane requires a whale oil tank to power it, which can be found on the nearby riverside. **With Agility I it is possible to reach the top without powering the crane by standing on something reasonably tall and Blinking at the top of an Agility-assisted jump. *On the opposite side of the yard, near an Arc Pylon, is a switch to open the sewers below. Also near this entrance is a bone charm. **A swarm of rats inhabit this entrance, so caution is advised. Acquiring Information Upon infiltrating the slaughterhouse offices, Daud comes across Rothwild attempting to pry information from Abigail Ames. There are several ways to approach this situation: *Knock Rothwild out and move him to an interrogation chair in the meat locker, *Knock Abigail out and interrogate her in the meat locker, *Cooperate with Abigail's plan to destroy the factory by increasing pressure in a series of valves throughout the factory. **''Cleaner Hands Note'': Cooperating with Abigail to destroy the factory is considered a high chaos action; when attempting Cleaner Hands it is important that none of the workers are near the exploding machinery, as they can be killed by the blasts. Non-Lethal Alternative After interrogating Rothwild, Daud has the option to seal Rothwild in a crate bound for the far north, neutralizing him and sending him far from Dunwall. By technicality, simply leaving Rothwild in the interrogation chair is also considered a non-lethal action. However, this will result in a group of Butchers appearing in the next level, seeking vengeance upon Daud. Side Objectives *Granny's Recipe *Put the whale out of its misery. **When Daud enters the slaughterhouse, an eviscerated whale can be seen suspended from the ceiling; notes in the area suggest this is a common practice, as processing the living whale yields a greater amount of oil. Daud can choose to use a nearby electrical device to kill the whale and end its suffering. **Doing so will also allow Daud to retrieve the whale's eye to complete the Granny's Recipe side objective. **Killing the whale does not count as a kill for the end level screen or Cleaner Hands. Special Actions *Completed the Granny Rags Recipe *Destroyed the Rothwild Slaughterhouse *Looted the Watch Officer's Safe *Put Abigail Ames in the interrogation chair *Put Down the Captive Whale *Shipped Bundry Rothwild to a Remote Island General Mission Notes *The safe in Rothwild's office can be opened with a combination gleaned from a note titled "Injury Report Code" found near Rothwild and Abigail. *If Daud knocks Rothwild out and then leaves to turn the valves on, upon returning he will discover that Abigail has killed Rothwild herself. *The 20 coin from each Butcher's saw does not count towards the coin total of the level, as a varying number of them may appear depending on the actions chosen. Trivia *A fisherman who can be found in a boat in the first section of the mission states that he is working with Abigail Ames on a plan involving the Slaughterhouse laborers' strike. After questioning him again he will mention that the workers will find new jobs in the business of a Lord Ramsey who seems to be the whale-masked man in the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party. *Notes found during the level suggest that the crate that Bundry is packed into during the non-lethal course was originally meant for Abigail. *It is possible to attempt to confront Bundry directly, and question him outright. Needless to say he will refuse, and run from the office to try and gather any Butchers in the area to his aid. Gallery Dis07.png|A whale in the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Rothwild on chair.jpg|Rothwild in the interrogation chair industry2.png|A City Watch Officer gets zapped by an arc pylon at Slaughterhouse Row. industry3.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer. industry6.png|The Rothwild Slaughterhouse Yard. industry7.png|A whale and a man in a boat near the slaughterhouse. industry8.png|Daud speaks to the man in the boat about the slaughterhouse. industry9.png|The drainage pipe underneath the slaughterhouse. industry90.png|Daud fights butchers in the break house. industry92.png|The entrance to the sewers underneath the slaughterhouse. industry93.png|View from under the docks. industry94.png|Blood draining in the slaughterhouse. industry95.png|A butcher murders a man with his buzz-saw. industry96.png|Whale bones in the slaughterhouse. industry97.png|A whale with a large gash cut into its belly at the slaughterhouse. industry99.png|Rothwild interrogates Abigail Ames. industry990.png|Daud fights a butcher with a buzz-saw. industry991.png|The meat storage locker at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. industry993.png|Crate with Rothwild inside. industry995.png|Daud prepares to blow up the slaughterhouse. industry996.png|Dead man in alcove up above. industry994.png|Daud puts a whale out of its misery. industry0.png|Loading screen for the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. acoi001.png|Overseers surround Billie. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 1-1|Part 1 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 2-1|Part 2 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 3-0|Part 3 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 4|Part 4 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 5|Part 5 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 6|Part 6 High Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 1|Part 1 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 2|Part 2 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 A Captain of Industry pt 3|Part 3 Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs